Questione di fiducia
by police3612
Summary: Spoiler per 6x18 e tutta la faccenda Doyle. E se la squadra avesse scoperto prima di Doyle?


QUESTIONE DI FIDUCIA

N.B Criminal minds e tutti i suoi personaggi appartengono a Jeff Davis

EMILY PRENTISS P.O.V.

Sono seduta alla mia scrivania per finire le scartoffie relative al nostro ultimo caso quando sento squillare il mio cellulare, poso il file su cui sto lavorando e lo prendo. Il numero che esce sul display mi è familiare , si tratta di uno dei miei ex collaboratori , Clyde Easter. Prima di raccogliere la chiamata mi allontano dal bullpen, non voglio che la squadra scopra il mio passato e cambi idea su di me, sono venuta qui alla BAU per ricominciare. Ora che sono fuori dalla portata d'orecchio dei ragazzi , rispondo al telefono. E:Emily Prentiss C: Ciao Emily , dobbiamo incontrarci , abbiamo un problema E: Clyde ... C: Emily è importante dobbiamo vederci subito E: D' accordo dimmi dove C: Al parco , tra un'ora. Riattacco e torno alla mia scrivania, devo finire questi rapporti, non c'è modo che Hotch mi faccia uscire senza prima averli fatti. Dopo 15-20 minuti ho terminato e cosi anche i ragazzi. M: Hey principessa , andiamo al bar per una birra ci stai? E: Scusa Morgan ho gia dei piani per la serata , facciamo un'altra volta? M: Va bene principessa , divertiti R: E stai al sicuro E: Certo Rossi. Gli rivolgo un sorriso di scuse che loro ricambiano e comincio a prendere le mie cose. Sono stata fortunata a trovare una squadra come questa. Vado nel parcheggio e mi incammino verso la mia auto per andare all'appuntamento. Al parco mi siedo sulla panchina dove è seduto Clyde, apparentemente è arrivato prima di me. E: Clyde, cosa c' era di cosi importante? C: Emily, Ian Doyle è evaso dal carcere Sono sicura che la mia faccia sia diventata più bianca del solito e mi immobilizzo alla sola mensione del nome di quell' uomo . C: Emily io farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per proteggerti, però credo che dovresti dirlo anche alla tua squadra , lo sai che ti amano come una famiglia. E: No Clyde promettimelo, il team non deve saperne niente , sappiamo com'è Doyle , non gli permetterò di fare del male all'unica famiglia che io abbia mai conosciuto. Lui annuisce e so che per quanto contrariato, manterrà la promessa. Mi alzo dalla panchina e mi appresto ad andarmene. E: Grazie per l'informazione Clyde C: Stai attenta Emily E: Anche tu. Ritorno a casa e controllo tutto, poi mi siedo su di una sedia davanti all'entrata, non c'è modo di dormire stasera.

HOTCH P.O.V.

Sono le 5:00 ed io mi trovo nel mio ufficio, come sempre sono il primo che arriva , essere il capo significa avere più lavoro d'ufficio. Dopo un pò arrivano i ragazzi che ripetono la solita routine , posano le loro cose e poi vanno a prendere il caffè mentre scherzano. Emily non mi sembra la stessa, è nervosa e non sembra aver dormito, non risponde alle provocazioni di Derek , certo sorride alle sue battute ma il suo sorriso non raggiunge i suoi occhi, c'è qualcosa che non va, ci conosciamo abbastanza a lungo che posso vedere oltre i suoi compartimenti. Un bussare alla porta mi fa uscire dai miei pensieri, è Dave. Entra e chiude la porta, gli faccio cenno di sedersi. H: Dave che succede? R: Aaron andrò dritto al punto, credo ci sia qualcosa che non va in Emily H: Si l'ho notato anch'io , parliamo con i ragazzi. R: Prima Morgan e JJ ? H: Si Lo vedo uscire per andarli a chiamare, loro dovrebbero saperlo se c'è qualcosa che non va, lo spero.

ROSSI P.O.V.

Busso alla porta dell'ufficio di JJ. JJ: Entra R: Ciao JJ JJ: Cosa posso fare per te Rossi? R: Vieni con me dobbiamo parlare. Si alza e mi segue, per la strada chiamo anche Morgan che ci segue con un cipiglio confuso. Entriamo nell' ufficio di Hotch. H: Sedetevi ragazzi M: Che succede Hotch? H: Ragazzi siamo un pò preoccupati per Emily, si comporta in modo diverso, ci chiedevamo se sapevate qualcosa a riguardo JJ: Abbiamo provato a chiederle cosa c'è che non va ma lei ci sta chiudendo fuori H: Va bene facciamo così, diamole fino a questo pomeriggio poi interveniamo. I ragazzi annuiscono in approvazione e tornano alle loro scrivanie.

HOTCH P.O.V La giornata procede lenta senza nessun nuovo caso e la situazione Emily non migliora così vado nella tana di Garcia per avvisarla, è ora di scoprire cosa c'è che non va in Emily. Prendo due piccioni con un fava visto che nella tana c'è anche Spencer. H: Garcia, Reid è ora di scoprire cosa c'è di sbagliato in Emily, sala conferenze in cinque minuti G: Ok capo. Vado verso la sala conferenze e mando un sms ai ragazzi per avvisarli, poi chiamo Emily. H: Prentiss , sala conferenze E: si Hotch.

EMILY P.O.V.

Sono con la testa tra le nuvole da quando ho ricevuto la notizia di Doyle, ma ora che abbiamo un caso potrò finalmente concentrarmi su qualcos'altro, in fondo se non per un caso per cosa Hotch ci avrebbe convocati? Forse ha scoperto di Doyle? Ok bene adesso sto anche diventando paranoica, è meglio raggiungere la sala conferenze. Entro e tutti sono seduti ai propri posti ma qualcosa mi sembra strano, il comportamento dei ragazzi, il loro linguaggio del corpo, la mancanza di file sul tavolo , ma lo attribuisco alla mia ipervigilanza, probabilmente lo sto immaginando e lo continuo a pensare fino a quando non sento Derek chiudere la porta a chiave dietro di me e Rossi cominciare a parlare. R: Ok Emily è tutta la giornata che ti comporti in modo strano che ti sta succedendo? E: Ragazzi andiamo vi state sbagliando, sto bene. Indosso un sorriso sperando che lo comprino e mi lascino in pace. R: Spiacente Emily non lo compriamo, c'è evidentemente qualcosa che non va e noi siamo qui per scoprire cos'è E: Dovreste occuparvi dei vostri affari non sono cose che vi riguardano, Morgan fammi uscire! Dico con rabbia. M: Mi dispiace principessa non posso, qualsiasi cosa sia non devi affrontarla da sola R: Siamo una famiglia adesso Emily. Mi sento sopraffatta dalle emozioni e comincio a piangere ma in un lampo sento i ragazzi avvolgermi in un enorme abbraccio di gruppo. Una volta calmata mi siedo. E: Io non posso dirvelo, non posso mettervi in pericolo, devo proteggervi R: Emily essere una famiglia significa affrontare i problemi insieme qualunque essi siano E: Io non ho avuto un passato bellissimo, ero una persona diversa, mi odierete G: Emily niente di quello che è successo in passato può far si che noi non ti vogliamo più bene JJ: E non conta la persona che eri in passato, conta chi sei ora S: Non ti fidi di noi? E: Non è una questione di fiducia, voglio tenervi al sicuro M: L' unico modo in cui puoi tenerci al sicuro è se ci dici cosa succede e ci permetti di aiutarti, abbi appena fiducia in noi. Ascolto le parole dei ragazzi e ricordo quelle di Clyde, la prima volta ho dovuto affrontare Doyle da sola, forse stavolta no. E: D'accordo ve lo dirò, anni fa ero impiegata in un operazione sotto copertura finalizzata a tracciare il profilo dei terroristi, il mio incarico era Ian Doyle... Gli racconto tutto per filo e per segno, non tralascio niente e per una volta mi sento sollevata di non dover portare questo peso da sola anche se questo significa che mi odieranno almeno non devo più mantenere il segreto. Alla fine del mio racconto mi aspettavo di vedere odio e disprezzo negli occhi della squadra ma mi sbagliavo perchè vedo solo amore, sono confusa ma poi capisco, è proprio come ha detto Rossi, siamo una famiglia Ci diamo un altro abbraccio e poi Hotch parla. H: Grazie per esserti fidata abbastanza da dircelo Emily , Ok ragazzi ora mettiamoci a lavoro, catturiamo questo criminale. Annuiamo e ci mettiamo a lavoro, gli illustro tutte le informazioni che ho fino ad ora e cominciamo ad esaminarle. Troviamo rapidamente un vantaggio, certo sette paia di occhi sono meglio di uno, ci lavoriamo per un pò. Dopo due settimane troviamo l'ubicazione di Doyle e ci andiamo insieme alla Swat, puliamo tutte le stanze e ci ritroviamo tutti nello scantinato, Doyle è sorpreso di vedermi con la mia squadra, dopotutto conosce solo parzialmente la vecchia me, ora sono cambiata. Ian Doyle e i suoi uomini non sono mai stati particolarmente intelligenti, cosi decidono di aprire il fuoco, fanno in tempo a sparare solo pochi colpi a vuoto prima che la Swat li abbatta. Torniamo alla stazione per compilare i rapporti e poi decidiamo di andare al bar. Finalmente ho ottenuto una chiusura, non devo continuamente guardarmi le spalle, perchè a farlo c'è il mio team. Ora ho una squadra , una famiglia, su cui contare e so di non essere più sola.


End file.
